reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
John Marston/Gallery
This page is a gallery of images featuring John Marston. Rockstar Artwork This section contains official images released by Rockstar Games. Pre-release reddeadredemption_marstonwanted_1024x768.jpg|One of pre-release artworks showing John holding a wanted poster with himself on it reddeadredemption_marston3_1024x768.jpg|Another pre-release artwork of John rdr.jpg|Marston artwork Clan picture.jpg|Wallpaper rstar.jpg|Early artwork add.jpg real early.jpg|Real early artwork Red Dead Redemption Rdr the burning.jpg|John entering a burning barn. john marston 1.jpg|John using guerilla tactics File:Rdr_john_marston01.jpg rdr_john_marston02.jpg John-Marston-with-rifle.png|John using a scoped rifle. File:Rdr_john_marston03.jpg|John fires his revolver Rdr horse08.jpg|Taking the scenic route. Rdr manzanita post00.jpg|John in the redwoods Rdr zhou02.jpg|John attacking a Chinese man Rdr quique.jpg Rdr train robbery01.jpg|John on a train File:John.jpg|John Marston Reddeadcamp.jpg|John resting at a campsite. Red Dead Redemption Horse.jpg|Taking a rest. red-dead-redemption-3.jpg|John Marston in Mexico's dusk Marstoncliff.jpg|Marston reloading the Cattleman Revolver 33.jpg|John ready to teach him a lesson cowardJohn.jpg|John boldly outruning a bullet First-Look-At-Red-Dead-Redemption.jpg|John Marston running away from an explosion. John marston shotgun.jpg|John and a shotgun john marston gallery1..jpg|John rounding up some horses john marston gallery2.jpg|John and a hostage john marston gallery3.jpg|John giving justice john marston gallery4.jpg|John lassoing a horse john marston gallery5.jpg|John and Javier Escuella john marston gallery6.jpg|John sharpshoots a revolver john marston gallery7.jpg|John and Dewey Greenwood john marston gallery9.jpg|John ready to give some justice john marston gallery10.jpg john marston gallery11.jpg|Marston and his lasso in action john marston gallery12.jpg|John blowing up a gold mine john marston gallery13.jpg|John sharpshooting some vultures john marston gallery14.jpg|Stealthy John with his gun john marston gallery15.jpg|John in the sunset john marston gallery16.jpg john marston gallery17.jpg john marston gallery18.jpg john marston gallery19.jpg|John riding his horse john marston gallery20.jpg|John about to shoot an enemy john marston gallery21.jpg john marston gallery22.jpg john marston gallery23.jpg john marston gallery25.jpg|John looking over a town john marston gallery26.jpg|John conquering the Serendipity's wreck john marston gallery27.jpg|John on a wagon entering an explosion john marston gallery28.jpg|John meets Bonnie john marston gallery29.jpg|John in his cursed days with Dutch john marston gallery30.jpg john marston gallery31.jpg|John with his revolver john marston gallery32.jpg|John with his scoped rifle john marston gallery33.jpg john marston gallery34.jpg john marston gallery35.jpg john marston gallery36.jpg john marston gallery37.jpg john marston gallery38.jpg john marston gallery39.jpg john marston gallery40.jpg|John and a nun john marston gallery41.jpg john marston gallery42.jpg john marston gallery43.jpg|John at a burning building john marston gallery44.jpg john marston gallery45.jpg|John posing to fire john marston gallery46.jpg john marston gallery47.jpg|John and the Macfarlane's ranch posse john marston gallery48.jpg john marston gallery49.jpg john marston gallery50.jpg|John in a duel john marston gallery51.jpg|John heading for a burning town john marston gallery52.jpg john marston gallery53.jpg john marston gallery54.jpg john marston gallery55.jpg|John looking over a train john marston gallery56.jpg john marston gallery57.jpg john marston gallery58.jpg epic rdr.jpg|John Marson's work is done posse ride.png|Riding with the buttes Red dead redemption 2.jpg|Exiting the saloon jm.jpg|John Marston. At the ready jm2.jpg|John and sunset good.jpg|Attacking El Presidio 3 1.jpg|Who will win? John of course goodsss.jpg|John, sunset, train Undead Nightmare Zombies below.jpg|John escaping from zombies to the silo. reddeadredemption_undeadnightmare_zombiemarston_1024x768.jpg|"Undead John" artwork File:JRFZ.jpg|John running from zombies in Undead Nightmare Riley rdr4.png Riley rdr5.png Riley rdr6.png Riley rdr7.png Other DLC File:Rdr_marston_hunts_jackalope_expert_hunter_outfit.jpg|John killing a Jackalope. thumbnailCA91I0JY.jpg|John In 3 Different Outfits In-game Images This section contains images captured by users in-game. Red Dead Redemption 0 (1).jpg|John in Pike Basin Rdr hendidura grande00.jpg imagesCALNBM21.jpg Rdr sidewinder gulch00.jpg The Saboteur.jpg Rdr torquemada00.jpg 1431811-rdr_super.png thumbnailCAYG3M8S.jpg|John at Armadillo Saloon 480.jpg|John ready to attack Fort Mercer with friends thumbnailCAEHMUD1.jpg|John up on a high mountain thumbnailCAG78YSX.jpg|John leaving a camp thumbnailCAPNX832.jpg|John In MacFarlanes Ranch thumbnailCAM4UAX5.jpg|Marston finishing off Chuparosa Jail thumbnailCAD32D20.jpg|John about to ambush citizens 067.JPG 086.JPG File:Marston.png|John Marston, fully loaded. File:Rdr_marston_flashback.jpg|Marston riding with his former mates. File:DaltonsGang.jpg|John, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella holding up a bank during their gang career while John is wearing the Legend of the West Outfit. File:Rdr_marston's_old_gang.jpg|John with Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella, and Dutch van der Linde in their gang. File:Rdr_dutch's_gang01.jpg File:Rdr_dutch's_gang02.jpg File:Rdr_dutch's_gang03_marston_train_robbery.jpg Johnandabigail.jpg|John and his wife Mission ExodusInAmerica.jpg|John on the train from Blackwater to Armadillo Throwing_knife.jpg|John wielding a throwing knife red-dead-redemption-1.jpg|John fighting john marston in tumbleweed.jpg|John in Tumbleweed Sharps 1874 RDR 3.jpg|John with the Buffalo Rifle. File:Rdr_john_marston04.jpg|In front of Mercado del Sol rdr_john_marston05.jpg|Pointing his pistol rdr_john_marston06.jpg|More pointing of pistols rdr_john_marston07.jpg|Somehow wearing the bureau outfit rdr_john_marston08.jpg|Reloadin' his shotty rdr_john_marston09.jpg|Pointin' his shotty rdr_john_marston10.jpg|John, in style rdr_john_marston11.jpg|Uh oh, empty pistol Thee John Marston.jpg|John aims at an unknown enemy Guess Who.jpg|John with a stylin' blue tie Camp Fire.jpg|Sittin' by the fire rdr_marston_stalks.jpg rdr_marston_hostage_rescue.jpg mypictr_Custom.jpg|John Marston john marston sunset.jpg|Sunset Rdr political realities09.jpg Rdr this armadillo10.jpg 1.PNG 2.PNG 230.PNG Rdr wild horses tamed passions06.jpg File:Rdr_marston_sunset02.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit11.jpg Rdr spare rod spoil bandit20.jpg Rdr false testimony02.jpg Rdr false testimony07.jpg Rdr false testimony21.jpg Rdr false testimony23.jpg Rdr false testimony30.jpg Rdr false testimony31.jpg File:Rdr_burning01.jpg|''*Yaaaawn...*'' File:Rdr_burning10.jpg File:Rdr_burning14.jpg File:Rdr_burning16.jpg File:Rdr_burning18.jpg File:Rdr_burning20.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane06.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane08.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane14.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane24.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans04.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans06.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans09.jpg rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans11.jpg Rdr liars cheats proud americans18.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman05.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman10.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman15.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman16.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble02.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble13.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble14.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble17.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends04.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends09.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead06.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead17.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead20.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots06.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots08.jpg File:Rdr_can_swindler_change_spots18.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars05.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars07.jpg File:Rdr_sport_kings_liars16.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground03.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground04.jpg|''"Gimme that!"'' File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground08.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground10.jpg File:Rdr_on_shaky's_ground30.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer02.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer08.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer11.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer27.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer32.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer38.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer43.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise03.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise07.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise10.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise12.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise22.jpg File:Rdr_together_in_paradise25.jpg johnmarston112134_wanted.jpg|John Marston's Wanted Poster File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy03.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy05.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy19.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy27.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy30.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy38.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy46.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy48.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy55.jpg File:Rdr_gunslinger's_tragedy60.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love15.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love26.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love28.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price05.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price09.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price16.jpg File:Rdr_civilization_any_price19.jpg Rdr demon drink11.jpg Rdr demon drink21.jpg Rdr demon drink35.jpg JM.jpg Безымяннырпопропй.jpg Rdr marston liar's dice.png ImagesCAOAERM3.jpg|An uncertain future Picture4.png|Ready To Kill Picture4z.png rj.jpg|John Marston and Red Harlow, Legends of the West jmrdr.jpg|John and Coot's Chapel adddd.jpg|Defending a locomotive. jack duelin.jpg|The showdown. Undead Nightmare Rdr undead bears01.jpg|Face-to-face with infected bear in Undead Nightmare DLC. File:Rdr_missing_person_millicent_waterbury.jpg|John Marston facing the undead thumbnailCAMI5HYF.jpg|John Marston saving a town. thumbnailCAPOCMKW.jpg|John Escaping The Undead Rdr marston undead horde blackwater bank.jpg|John in a tight situation Rdr un trailer grover boone.jpg ReyesOutfit-UndeadNightmare.jpg Rdr un Zombie Marston.jpg Other DLC deadly assassin outfit.jpg|Deadly Assassin Outfit Rdr_savvy_merchant_outfit.jpg|The Savvy Merchant Outfit RDR_unlocksDeadlyAssassinOutfit.jpg|Deadly Assassin outfit EHO.JPG|The Expert Hunter Outfit Category:Gallery